Martin Casaus
|weight = 220 lbs (100 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = West Jordan, Utah |death_date = |death_place = |resides = West Jordan, Utah |billed = |trainer = Steve Nielson Derrick Jannetty |debut = 2003 |retired = }} Martin Casaus (March 5, 1985) better known for his ring-name, Tristan Gallo, is an American professional wrestler of Mexican-American decent from West Jordan, Utah. Career Wrestling training Gallo first started training to become a wrestler in 2003 at the Utah-based, "Motivational Pain" driven, Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero (UCW). UCW was and is still currently operated by Steve Nielsen. He was trained mainly by Derrick Jannetty and Steve Nielsen. Once he was placed into an in-ring role, Gallo was placed in Stevie Slick's faction, "The Dynasty", as an arrogant heel and cronie to Slick. He made his debut in a singles match against Mochi Pedro in October 2003 at "Hallowicked". Setting up a tag team with Justin Wilde called Double Cross and beginning a feud against the masked group Los Mochis. 2004 Gallo teamed with UCW-Zero wrestler Khan Kussion to win his first wrestling title, the UCW-Zero Tag Team titles. He won them against the same Los Mochis, Mochi Paco and Mochi Damien. He lost them to the Mochis again in a rematch the next show. After Kahn Kussion was fired from UCW; Tristan teamed with cousin, GQ Gallo, to win the UCW Tag Team titles a second time from the Mochis. He Won the first ever UCW Ultra X title match in a four-way elimination match with Derrick Jannetty, Mochi Paco, and Nature Boy X. This began a lasting feud against Mochi Paco. 2005 Tristan Gallo had his first Heavyweight Title Match against trainer Derrick Jannetty. He was unsuccessful even with the help of CEO Stevie Slick. Tristan Gallo and GQ Gallo won back the UCW Tag Team Titles from the Mochis once more only to lose them from the team of Tyson Ferrari and JMB. Tristan Gallo wrestles in American Championship Wrestling feuding with Jaden and won the ACW Mid-West title. He won match of the year when he fought Jaden and Navaho Warrior. Due to booking issues, Tristan Gallo was unable to compete in title defense and lost the Mid-west title 2006 In 2006, Tristan Gallo got his second chance to win the UCW heavyweight title against JMB. He once more fell short. Tristan set his sights back on the heavyweight title. It was now on his former trainer Derrick Jannetty. On his third attempt he won the UCW heavyweight Title at "Survival Quest" on July 28, 2006. At the rematch for the title Tristan was successful once again with the help of Stevie Slick. After his partner GQ Gallo and former partner Khan Kussion began a feud, he found a new tag team partner in Devon Payne. They won the UCW Tag Titles for Tristan's fourth time. They teamed up to form the team "Total Control" because they were holding 3 0f the 4 belts in UCW. They began a feud with Derrick Jannetty and Radical Ricky, the team called themselves "High Risk". High risk ended up winning the tag titles on "Season Beatings 5" December 2, 2006 in a 30-minute tag team iron man match. Tensions built between Devon Payne and Tristan Gallo. 2007 On January 20, 2007 Tristan Gallo faced David Young of TNA in his first title defense. Tristan Gallo was pushed into Young's spinebuster by Devon Payne and lost the Heavyweight Title. The tensions in Stevie slicks Dynasty grew when at Stevie slick hit Tristan with a chair in a match vs Jean Martell. Tristan soon began getting mixed reactions from fans because of the tension between him and his colleagues, Devon Payne and Stevie Slick. Devon Payne won the UCW heavyweight match at "Ring of Rage" on February 17, 2007 against David Young. The match was a lumberjack match with only high risk as David Young's lumberjacks. On March 24, High risk (Radical Ricky and Derrick Jannetty) teamed with former World Wrestling Entertainment superstar Marty Jannetty to take on Total Control (Tristan Gallo and Devon Payne) and Validus. The team lost to a superkick by Marty Jannetty and challenged High risk to a TLC match for the tag titles. On April 14, 2007 at "TLC Carnage" High Risk retained their tag titles when Devon Payne blatantly turned on Tristan Gallo pushing him off of a 12-foot ladder to the floor. Tristan Gallo was formally kicked out of the Dynasty when Devon Payne, Magnus, Validus, and Stevie Slick pummeled him after the match. David Young, Derrick Jannetty, and Radical Ricky made the save. Tristan was granted a title shot at Revenge with a match choice Tristan said he would have the fans choose. On May 12, 2007 at "Revenge" Gallo faced Payne in a fan picked "no dq, no holds barred, last man standing match". Tristan with the help of Derrick Jannetty and Radical Ricky fought back every member of Stevie Slicks dynasty to win the UCW heavyweight championship back for the second time. Devon Payne was unable to get up to a 10 count from a "Perfector" from the top rope through a table. At "Summer Assault" Tristan was hit with the UCW heavyweight title y Validus and lost the belt. He was granted a rematch and won the UCW Heavyweight title for the third time by defeating Validus at "Survival Quest". Tristan Gallo faced one of his toughest title defenses against former Wrestling Society X star Kaos was hired as a hitman by Stevie Slick to end Tristan Gallo's career. Tristan was preparing to face Devon Payne and Stevie Slick in a cage match with Commissioner Mike at "Incarceration" when Commissioner Mike passed. "Incarceration" was dedicated to the memory of Commissioner Mike. Tristan Gallo teamed with Jeff Orcut and wore a symbolic pink strip in his hair to honor his fallen friend. The team was successful e scaping the cage and sending Stevie Slick to the hospital for stitches. 2008 In 2008, Tristan Gallo has been wrestling in Las Vegas for the National Wrestling Alliance. He made his NWA "Showcase" debut on episode 6 when he was successful in pinning Brandon Gatson with the "Perfector". He wrestled TJ Perkins on Episode 7 of the NWA Showcase but was pinned with a 450 splash by Perkins. On March 15, Tristan Gallo teamed with Navaho Warrior to take on Misterioso and Super Parka, only to have the match thrown out due to the teams fighting their teammates. From July 7 through the 11, Tristan was sent to Florida Championship Wrestling to train at World Wrestling Entertainment developmental for a tryout. 2011 In March 2011, he was chosen to be one of the participants of WWE Tough Enough V which premiered on April 4, 2011. In episode 7 he was forced to withdraw from the competition after suffering a foot injury and not being cleared by his doctor to return. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Perfector'' (Spinning TKO) **Sharpshooter **Spear **Curb Stomp **Rolling Cutter **Lifting Doublearm DDT *'Signature moves' **Diving leg drop bulldog **Northern lights suplex **Rolling German suplexes **Twisting belly to belly side slam **Rope drape STO backbreaker **Fork Attack *'Managers' **Stevie Slick *'Nicknames' **"The Reflection of Perfection" **"The man men want to be and women want to be with" **"The Halfbreed Heart Throb" **"The Polygamist Playboy" Championships and accomplishments *'American Championship Wrestling' **ACW Midwest Championship (1 time) **ACW Match of the Year 2005 *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) **Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) *'Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero' **UCW Heavyweight Championship (6 times) **UCW Tag Team Championship (4 times) **UCW Ultra X Championship (7 times) External links *Official Website of Tristan Gallo *Martin Casaus Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1985 births Category:2003 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Utah wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New European Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Ultra Championship Wrestling Zero current roster Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Living people Category:NRW Pro Wrestling current roster‎ Category:Asylum Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Destiny Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Ring Warriors alumni